


A Beach Rendezous

by SummonerAmalthea



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, Interracial Relationship, Romance, Summer Vacation, Surfing, Swimsuits, Vacation, rendezvous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerAmalthea/pseuds/SummonerAmalthea
Summary: Summoner Amalthea works very hard and finally has a chance to get some vacation time. What she wasn't expecting was to find romance...





	A Beach Rendezous

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my tablet, and I found the very first fanfic that I ever started on last year. Since you all know that Ryoma is my main husbando, I suppose you can consider this the origin of their romance.
> 
> And, yes, I do plan on finishing it.

Amalthea took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh salty air of the beach. _It's been a while_ , she thought. She hadn't been to the beach in a few years, so it was a nice change of pace from the fields of Askr. Not that she didn't love her temporary home away from home. She had rather come to enjoy her time in Askr since she was suddenly transported from her home in the year 2017 to the world of Zenith in the realm of Askr, a place she thought only existed in her wildest dreams and fantasies. She had gone from being a shift leader at a gas station to becoming a Summoner and chief tactician of an entire army. At first, it wasn't so bad, since there weren't that many Heroes, but the more Heroes she summoned, the more there was to do.

Training, ordering inventory, weapons, and medical supplies, preparing meals, cleaning, going over tactical plans with the other tactician Heroes, and of course, patrolling to make sure everyone was doing well. It was actually thanks to all that patrolling that she felt confident enough to wear her new swimsuits to the beach. Back in her world, she had not exactly been fat, per say, but she did have body issues, especially with her stomach. While she still wasn't the fondest of the food that she now had to eat now that she no longer had the conveniences of fast food or even access to her favorite spices that she used to cook in her own kitchen, she now ate a reasonably healthy new diet, and all that walking around doing patrols had caused her weight to drop significantly. Not only that, some of the Heroes were always trying to get her to train with them. From swordplay to martial arts, to even simple things such as running and swimming, she had gotten into the best shape she'd ever been in. So when she got a message inviting her to a free week at a beach resort in the Outrealms, she was actually a little excited to have an opportunity to show off her new figure.

Commander Anna, Summer Corrin, and Camilla had gone with her to help her shop for the perfect swimsuits, and Anna had been especially pushy when helping her shop for the perfect swimsuit, pointing out ever bikini she could see. Amalthea was flattered, but she had to keep reminding Anna that her figure was a bit different from the other women in the group. Well, maybe except for Camilla. They were similar in feminine curvature, and both had the same chest size. That was the biggest problem. Just as it was her realm, finding a bikini top that would properly hold her up and gave her decent coverage wasn't easy. It was Summer Corrin, whom she had summoned only a couple of weeks before, who had picked out the perfect swimsuits for her, thanks to having lived with Camilla, thus knowing what would work, and Camilla had happily agreed.

Finally, the day had come. Jakob and Felicia had her bags packed, and Stahl had prepared her horse, Leviathan, to go before she even finished her breakfast. "Trying to get rid of me, huh?", Amalthea had joked.

"We just want to make sure that your vacation goes as smoothly as possible", Prince Alfonse had assured her. "After all, you deserve it."

"That's for sure!", piped up his sister, Princess Sherena. The three of them had become very close since her time here. Amalthea hadn't been too sure about them at first after coming to Askr and being thrust into the middle of a war between them and the Emblian Empire. Sherena, of course, was incredibly welcoming making sure Amalthea was as comfortable as possible. Alfonse was friendly, but a little more distant, as his belief was that if you didn't get close to someone, losing them wouldn't hurt so much. It had taken some time, but Amalthea finally managed to change Alfonse's mind about that logic and was glad to see him coming around getting more and more friendly with the Heroes. He still kept his distance, but, hey, baby steps.

After leaving the Radiant Hero tactician, Soren, as the tactician in charge (with more than a few groans from the other Heroes), Amalthea was finally able to leave. The Heroes waved their goodbyes and wished her a safe vacation as she mounted Leviathan and made her wave to the gate the opened to the Outrealms. "Welcome to the Outrealms Beach Resort!" A loud voice snapped Amalthea out her thoughts, and she turned to see one of Anna's "sisters" coming towards her. "You must be Summoner Amalthea", she said as cheerfully as possible while putting a wreath of flowers on Amalthea’s head. "Have you just arrived?"

"Uh, yeah", Amalthea said a bit shyly.

"Well, let's not waste any more time just standing around! Let's get you into a swimsuit and mingling with the other guests!", Anna shouted gleefully, grabbing Amalthea by the arm and calling attendances to take Leviathan to the stalls. Within an hour, Amalthea was stepping out of her private cabana in her first swimsuit, a cute white monokini, sandals, and a large floppy hat. She had planned on learning how to surf while she was here, but wanted to explore the beach for a while. Anna had told her that there were other summoners vacationing at the resort, so she walked around in hopes of seeing a familiar face or at least one of the friends she made during battles. She met a few other summoners, though no one she knew, and had some fun laughing and drinking with them while they told each other stories about how they came to Askr and how their teams were doing. Later that afternoon after a relaxing nap in a hammock swing, Amalthea found her way to the beach with a surfboard she rented from a nearby shack.

There wasn't an instructor, so the few out trying to surf were on their own. And falling all over the place. Amalthea put on a t-shirt on over her swimsuit and took a deep breath. _At least_ _I won't be the only out there looking stupid_ , she thought.

"I take it you are here to master the ocean's waves as well, Amalthea?", said a deep voice behind her. Amalthea spun around.

"P-Prince Ryoma", she stammered. Sure enough, it was none other than Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido walking towards her. Sporting a red loincloth-looking swimsuit with the Hoshidan symbol on the front, Ryoma looked like a chiseled god with his thick, muscular tan body still dripping wet with seawater from a previous swim glistening in the afternoon sun. Ryoma smiled.

"I see you taking notice of my swimsuit. Do you find it unusual?" Amalthea suddenly realized she had been staring and quickly spun back around, blushing hard. "U-um…w-well", she stammered. Ryoma laughed and came up beside her.

"It's called a fundoshi. I'm afraid it's not to everyone's taste, but I always liked the more traditional look. So, you're about to try your luck riding the waves?" Pulling herself together, Amalthea clutched at the surfboard she was carrying.

"Uh, yeah. I've been wanting to try it for a long time, but was never able to." She could feel herself trembling a bit as she felt Ryoma's eyes on her. What was wrong with her? Sure there was a beautiful, nearly naked guy standing next to her causing her nether regions to go warm with the excitement of imagining him taking her in his strong arms and laying her down in the warm sand covering her body with his as he placed his lips on hers....Amalthea shook her head. "Snap out of it!", she said.

"I'm sorry?" Realizing she spoken aloud, Amalthea looked up to see Ryoma giving her a puzzled look.

"Uh, sorry. Just trying to mentally prepare. I'm, uh, gonna head out now. Maybe I'll see you later?" Ryoma smiled, again making Amalthea feel a little warm downstairs.

"I should hope so. I was actually planning on watching if you don't mind. I saw some other beach goers having fun, and figured I'd see what all the fuss was about. Then I saw you here, and figured I'd come say hello." Amalthea looked away.

"Oh, I see." Ryoma looked puzzled again.

"Did I say something in offense?", he asked.

"No, no", Amalthea reassured him trying not to look embarrassed again. "It's just that I've never done this before, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall a lot, so maybe you should watch someone with, you know, more experience." Ryoma looked out at the water.

"And who might that be?", he asked. Amalthea looked out as well and saw that all of the other surfers were constantly falling off their boards-those lucky enough to even be able to stand up, that is. She sighed.

"Point taken. Just please don't be so obvious about it. Constantly being watched and followed by your retainers is nerve racking enough", she said in reference to his two ninja retainers, Saizo and Kagero. While good at their jobs, she never really liked being watched. It always made her feel paranoid, which was one of the main reasons she was glad to come to the resort. Ryoma laughed.

"Yes, I can see where you are coming from. Don't worry, I'll just be over there under those palms trees. You go and have fun." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just, please be careful." Amalthea looked away, blushing again.

"Uh, yeah...thanks", was all she managed to get out. Ryoma turned and walked away as Amalthea breathed a small sigh of relief. Then she remembered something. What was the High Prince of Hoshido even doing here? Was he on vacation, too? She decided to ask, and turned around to call him back. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

His ass. His bare ass was just...holy shit... Amalthea had to practically pick jaw off the sand as she watched the perfect specimen, that was Ryoma, walking towards the palm trees. Sure his swimsuit already didn't leave much to the imagination, but damn! She didn't know anything about fundoshis in her world since they seem to be an Eastern culture type of swimsuit, and no one she knew wore them. While the front covered everything necessary, except those tree trunks Ryoma called thighs, it thonged in the back showing literally EVERYTHING he had to offer. Clearly, he didn't seemed to be concerned, but it was all Amalthea could do to stop herself from running over there and grabbing those sweet, hot Hoshidan buns....

"Damn, that is one sweet ass!" Amalthea snapped out of her trance as a fellow surfer goer almost ran into her while running towards the water, no doubt distracted by Ryoma's backside. "Is he your unit? I haven't managed to summon him, yet, but hot damn, if I don't get to soon!"

"Uh, no", said Amalthea. "I haven't summoned him, either."

"Really?", said the surfer. "Well, good luck to us both then, eh?" He held out a fist, and Amalthea bumped it.

"Totally", she said. Deciding that she could ask later about Ryoma's reason for being here, Amalthea clutched her board and headed for the water.

 

Ryoma wiped the sweat from his head as he walked towards the tall palm trees that swayed in the tropical breeze. He got a a towel from a nearby cabana boy and placed it under the shadiest spot he could find. He sat down and watched Amalthea as she spoke with another surfer, although he couldn't help but noticed she seemed a bit flustered. Come to think of it, she seemed pretty tense the whole time they spoke. This actually amused him a little, and he chuckled to himself as he thought about it. Amalthea was an odd one. Different from any woman he had ever met. He remember the first time they had met.

He and his siblings had been approached by a young princess named Veronica informing them of a supposedly evil army called the Order of Heroes that were coming to destroy Hoshido. Wanting nothing more than to protect his kingdom, he, his siblings, and their retainers met the Order on the battlefield. At first, he wasn't sure who she was since all he saw was a hooded figure in white. He and his army battled their best, but this hooded figure was a tactician like he had never seen. They commanded their troops with precision and grace, and in almost no time at all, his army was defeated, revealing the fact that they were tricked by Veronica. It was only then that the tactician removed their hood revealing a young woman. Ryoma was astonished.

Growing up in Hoshido, as well as interacting with the people of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr, Ryoma was use to people of fair skin. This woman's skin was as brown as his hair. She had long black hair, large brown eyes, and after speaking with her, found that she had calm, yet somewhat fiery personality. She was like a child at heart, which intrigued him. She introduced herself as Amalthea, and informed him that she served the kingdom of Askr as Summoner and chief tactician for the Order of Heroes whose sole purpose was going throughout time and history saving Heroes from being trapped into a binding contract with Princess Veronica of the Emblian empire. Ryoma had thanked her profusely, and said that he and his siblings would be ready to serve her and the Order's cause if she should ever have need of them. That was several months ago.

Since then, he had seen her several times on the battlefield training her army, and each time he was beaten. Pretty soon his retainers were summoned. Then his siblings' retainers were summoned, which made the lot of them nervous. While all were strong in their own way, who would protect them in case of a Nohrian attack? That was when they discovered that the royals of Nohr and their retainers were being summoned as well. He should've known. During the initial battle, it was the eldest Nohrian princess, Camilla, who had bested him.

Still, without the Nohrians commanding their armies against Hoshido, things had calmed down between the two kingdoms, which brought on a momentary sense of peace. So much so, that when an invitation to a resort in the Outrealms came to the palace, everyone felt that Ryoma deserved a break. He was hesitant at first, but his family insisted that he get his rest while he can because in the future, as king, he might not get another chance. Reluctantly, he agreed. At first, he just spent the day walking around finding long sticks to practice swinging techniques, but then remembered why he came, knowing that his family expected him to relax. So he put on his swimsuit and spent some time on the beach casually speaking with other guests of the resort, kindly rejecting women who approached him for company (he was very much aware that his swimsuit brought on a lot of attention), and finally decided to get in the water, which he found cool and refreshing. After leaving the water, he decided he would call it a day and was making his way back to his cabana when it caught sight of a familiar face.

It was Amalthea, the Summoner of Askr. Now as he sat there, sipping his drink watching her attempt to surf, he couldn't help but feel that there was something about her that he wanted to know better. Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she become a summoner capable of leading the greatest warriors known to history itself? He was hoping he would soon find out.


End file.
